A Well-Read Woman
by seasaltstarfish
Summary: While visiting Darcy and Georgiana at Pemberley, with her sister and Aunt, Elizabeth indulges in the library. Here Elizabeth finds a book that both enlightens and intrigues her. On Darcy's early return from London business, Elizabeth cannot get the book off her mind... Tasteful M,non-canon, One Shot (but a little lengthy!), First Attempt at fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

As she watched him walk up the front steps of Pemberley, Elizabeth could not help but smile incredulously as she considered all that had transpired between herself and the handsome and elusive Mr Darcy these six months past. So far had they come in such short time, she frequently found herself going over the events in her head, still finding it indeterminate at which point the tides in her mind had turned in his favor. Though several times she felt she had indeed been able to pinpoint such an occasion, it was with quick dissent that William had successfully argued otherwise, pointing out quirks in her behavior at the time in question that could most assuredly not make it so.

 _And so it had become a game for them over the last week, while Jane and Elizabeth stayed with the Darcy's, their Aunt Gardiner as companion. Their game was enjoyed most often during the afternoons over tea. "No, I am certain I still disliked you then!," Elizabeth would laugh._

 _Sometimes Jane offered her own opinions as well and even dear Georgiana had become a party to their musings, asserting her ideas and laughter eagerly, teasingly, "I believe she has only just decided not to hate you, and you tread dangerous ground, Fitz!"_

As he neared the doorway, Elizabeth could see that Mr Darcy was lost in thought as well.

Fearing he might actually walk right into her person, Elizabeth gently cleared her throat and gave a small laugh. Before looking up, a smile spread slowly across his face. As she watched him walk up the front steps of Pemberley, Elizabeth could not help but smile.

Would he ever again not rejoice at her presence? Darcy felt as if his chest might explode in emotion at the thought. Today he would again ask her. And though, he was completely certain to her answer this time, he could not but help the anticipation that had overtaken his thoughts that day.

He had made her wait for his second proposal. The first had been so very painful for him, following her rejection and ire at his declaration of love and subsequent request for her to be his wife. However, Fitzwilliam Darcy was not a man of spite, and had only postponed his second request to serve his amusement at Elizabeth's growing impatience, and being Elizabeth, she knew it. Today it was such that a part of him felt sure that SHE herself might make the proposal ahead of him if he did not relent in his good-natured hesitation and soon.

Upon meeting her face to face at the door, but sighed and began to speak, but it was Elizabeth who spoke first. 'Mr. Darcy! How pleased we are to have your company this morning! Will you be joining us for breakfast?' Elizabeth dropped a most exaggerated curtsy, smiling up to him playfully before rising.

'Indeed, Miss Elizabeth! I would much enjoy that! Thank you kindly!" He bowed in a similarly playful fashion before pulling her into an embrace and kissing the top of her hair. Elizabeth melted into his arms and a low moan escaped from her lips. Darcy felt the effects of the sound immediately as the hairs on his neck stood up and an all too familiar ache settled into his stomach. He groaned silently before bending down to catch her lips in his kiss. He had never heard her make a sound so and it affected him intensely.

* * *

 _Elizabeth had spent perhaps too much time perusing the massive Library at Pemberley that morning, having awakened quite early anticipating William's return. Noting the early hour to be much too soon for his arrival, and indeed even breakfast, she had wandered through the halls towards the library, stopping in front of the paintings she had deemed her favorites along the way._

 _Upon reaching the library, Elizabeth had taken her time to browse the numerous titles on the long and winding shelves that towered all around her. Though she had often in her time here visited said library, it was usually with purpose, for she had already a certain title or writer in mind. This morning however, she had been quite fascinated by the sheer diversity of subjects it contained._

 _In her quest to scan the titles therein, she had happened upon a book entitled, The School of Venus. Elizabeth, having always immensely enjoyed mythology and having never heard of this particular anthology, had decided this would be a pleasant way as any to pass the time._

 _Pleasant, however, did not quite begin to describe her following 2 hours spent in reading. Upon settling down deeply in a large leather chair in front of the fire, Elizabeth had opened the book to find to her chagrin and then mounting fascination that this was indeed not a book about mythology but instead a shockingly inappropriate and indeed quite graphic account of how and exactly what could go on between a man and a woman who gave into their most lustful desires._

 _Elizabeth Bennet had always prided herself on being quite calm and practical in her understanding of relations between a male and female, having read in both science and medical books the facts of what it involved. As such, she did not shriek in horror nor fall into fits of laughter as her sisters had at their mother's ineffectual attempts to explain the matter, having instead spent her time trying to assure her dearest Jane that it could not possibly be as terrible as mother had presented it, or else no one would ever do it outside of when expected in the marriage bed. Later however, she had wished she had not insisted so in front of the younger girls, feeling a bit responsible in more than one way for Lydia's recent indiscretions._

 _The book from this morning however, had been the most alarming and, yes, affecting thing that Elizabeth had ever read. As the pages went past her, Elizabeth felt less and less embarrassed, and more and more excited. Some of the emotions told therein, Elizabeth had started to realize, were ones she herself had felt on both occasions that William had taken her in his arms and kissed her. She had also assigned some emotions described as ones she had physically recognized in William during said occasions, and had felt a heat wash over her face, though from blush or desire she hadn't known._

 _As her thoughts had drifted more toward William, she'd suddenly been struck by the thought.. Was this HIS book? She knew the library to contain books belonging to several generations of Darcy ancestors, and also that Fitzwilliam Darcy himself had a penchant for collecting rare volumes, and for a moment she had almost asserted to herself that perhaps he had not actually read it's contents._

 _Ah, Mr Darcy. William, whom she so wished to ask her again to be his wife. Elizabeth had allowed herself to imagine what it would be like to truly be one with the man, not just in vows, but in body and soul. She wondered what he would look like, in but flesh, and imagined feeling his skin under her fingertips. The heat from her face had at that point consumed her whole body and nestled hotly between her legs. The more she'd thought about it, the more desperate she had become for him to ask her and marry her._

 _A sudden sound of a chamber door closing upstairs had startled Elizabeth and she had jumped up and hurriedly replaced the book to its shelf before gathering her calm and walking quickly to the dining room._

* * *

The kiss Darcy placed on Elizabeth's lips was one of great ardour, as he steeled himself to not fall to the fire her moan had sparked within him. Soft but steady, he dared not move his lips from hers, when suddenly he felt her arms wrap forcefully around his waist pulling him in to deepen the kiss. Now it was Darcy's turn to moan, as he succumbed to her urgings and opened his mouth to find hers opening for him. For but a moment their tongues danced against each other, before Elizabeth broke the kiss, leaving them both gasping for air. They both knew that the front door was no place to display such affections, and the slowly parted away to allow an appropriate distance between them.

Darcy gingerly took her hand and placed it in the bend in his arm and without breaking their gaze quietly lead his beloved inside.

As Darcy closed the front door behind them, Elizabeth breathed deeply again trying to calm herself. Darcy noticed her distress and smiled to himself. If she but knew how many times she had caused him to feel such distressed and wanton passion himself. Elizabeth slid her hand from his arm and asked for a moment to collect herself. Darcy nodded understandingly and excused himself into his study.

Between her reading material from earlier that morning and the excitement she had already felt anticipating his return from London, business that had brought him away the previous day, Elizabeth found this harder to achieve than seemed possible. However after several moments spent focusing her thoughts on such dispassionate things as Mr. Collins, Caroline Bingley and Lady Catherine De Bourgh, Elizabeth found herself gathered enough to follow Darcy into his private study.

"Where is everyone? Surely not still asleep?' Darcy asked, his eyes marked with confusion.

"No." Elizabeth smiled, "Aunt and Jane and Georgie decided to visit a couple of shops in Lambton this morning, however I was too afraid to miss your return to accompany them. They said that they should be back in time for lunch. I don't think they expected you so soon."

"And the staff? What have you done with Mrs. Reynolds?," he teased.

"She is upstairs with the maids airing out rooms for your guests coming next week."

"Ah, I see! Well, then I suppose we should leave the door to the room open, since we seem to be alone." Darcy winked in her direction, amused that they had shunned all sense of propriety just moments before outside in the open.

He quickly turned to his desk pretending to rustle through papers there, and struggled to suppress the tears that now swelled in his eyes. Elizabeth Bennet afraid to miss him. It did not surprise him as much now, yet his memory urgently reminded him that earlier this very Spring she would have argued most adamantly had anyone ever suggested such a possibility. Darcy reached into his jacket, and wrapped his fingers around the small box in his pocket. God help him, he was ready, and he had to ask her.

"Elizabeth. Lizzie." He heard himself whisper, walking toward her. Elizabeth stood looking out the grand window at the gardens in front of Pemberley. The sun shone through the glass making her mahogany curls dance with amber flickers. She looked so beautiful in the herb green muslin dress, the shade perfectly complementing her creamy skin and crisp hazel green eyes. She held the most enchanting quality as she stood there, of that of a wood nymph or a sprite and for a moment Darcy mused that she very well may be, he found himself so completely undone by her.

Darcy stepped closer placing his hand on her shoulder. Elizabeth gasped as she felt an electricity spark from the place where their skin touched. Turning to him, she met his deep chocolate brown eyes and found such hope and love there that she feared she might drown and be lost in them forever. No, she thought, I do not fear it, for what a delicious fate it would be to be so forever lost in such affection. He reached down, taking her hand in his and brushed his lips softly across her fingers, before lowering himself to one knee.

"Oh, sweet Elizabeth, my darling. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I love you. My most precious and brilliant, Lizzie. Every moment I have spent in your presence..no, everyday I have spent since even knowing of your presence, I have known with every fiber of my being that my heart is so intrinsically attached to your heart, that the thought of living without you, threatens my very existence. I do not wish to own you, for you are not to be owned, a celestial being almost too precious to be admired..let alone touched. I wish only to be the moon dancing in orbit around you, giving you comfort in my worshiping glow. And so I ask you, beg you, Elizabeth Bennet, will you do me the extraordinary honor of taking me as your Husband?'

Elizabeth Bennet had never been a woman of few words, but even she could not be but rendered momentarily speechless in light of praise pouring forth from the beautiful man before her.. so much so that she merely breathed, "Yes" before she pulled him into her arms and held him tightly in her embrace. I must never let this man go, she thought, burying her smiling face in his chest. She could hear how rapidly his heart was beating, and hers raced to catch up.

Darcy had never been so overjoyed in his life, he was sure. He kissed her hair, breathing in the scent of Jasmine. As he felt her push her body against his he collapsed in showering her with further kisses.

He lifted her face up, depositing kisses on her cheeks and chin, along her delicate jawline and buried his face in her neck. Elizabeth gasped as his lips lay more kisses down her neck searing her flesh with their heat. He made his way down to her collarbone, causing her to shiver, before working his way back up her neck to before settling firmly on her lips.

Their kiss quickly deepened as he slid his tongue over her bottom lip, begging entrance and she quickly obliged. His head swam and he lost himself in the euphoria of knowing he could have this joy forever.

Elizabeth felt the flush of heat she had felt earlier in the library cover her body. She moaned into their kiss and felt Darcy's breath become ragged. She broke away, and her chest heaving as they regained their breaths, and whispered to her fiance', "On one condition."

Without a moment of hesitation, Darcy, eyes full of mirth, replied, "Yes my darling! Anything, name it and it shall be yours. Tell me my sweet what it is that my beautiful future wife wishes of me!"

Elizabeth smiled a slow, devious smile. "I want us to be husband and wife today. Now."

Darcy laughed and pulled her again into an embrace. "Oh, my darling, if only such magic were possible. I have obtained a special license yesterday in London, hoping you would feel as I do about the matter. We can marry on Sunday if you wish!"

Elizabeth trailed her own hot kisses along his neck and wrapping her arms there too, she laughed, "Well I thank you for your foresight on the matter, but I believe you misunderstand my request. William, I want us to become husband and wife today, but in vows that can most certainly not be made in church, " she purred.

Darcy froze as he felt a rage of lust surge through his body. How she tempted him so! For a fleeting moment he indulged in the thought of making Elizabeth his wife as he had dreamed so many times, carrying her up the stairs and laying her softly in the middle of his four post bed. But ever the gentleman, in actions if not always in thought, Darcy shook the visions that indeed a gentleman would not think and tried to steady himself, counting backwards from twenty in Latin in his head. Halfway through, he finally felt calm enough to respond. "Elizabeth, my love, as easily and selfishly as I would comply to your wishes, I am afraid I cannot allow myself to compromise you in such a way. Please accept my apologies, and understand my position.." He couldn't continue. His body fought to collect her heavenly curves in his arms and so he quickly turned and walked toward the window behind his desk, hoping to find distraction in the scenery of his estate.

Elizabeth, suddenly feeling with utmost certainty the wounded pride that Mr. Darcy himself had felt that day at Hunsford when she rejected his first proposal, was both embarrassed and indignant. With these emotions surging inside her chest, Elizabeth cried, "Then you, sir, are no gentleman!"

To say that Darcy was shocked would be a cruel and gross understatement. He spun around incredulously to find a crimson faced Elizabeth fuming before him, green eyes sharp and chin pointed up. She was angry at him for protecting her virtue!? And indeed, even accusing him of not being a gentleman as such!? "Elizabeth! Whatever could you mean?" he growled despite himself, before thinking better and deciding that given her state, perhaps indignation was not the best way to approach the matter.

He sighed and tried again, "Elizab-" but she cut him off before he could make amends.

"You, sir, you promise me anything my heart desires, but then when I, placing my trust in your declaration, tell you that the thing I most desire is You... you not only reject my request, but embarrass me in doing so!" Elizabeth fumed, marching toward him. "So, indeed you are NOT a gentleman, for a gentleman is only as good as his word, which you have just as quickly withdrawn as you gave!"

Darcy's bewilderment slowly melted to guilt and gave way to genuine love and amusement, as he watched his beloved storm wild eyed toward him. He tried to suppress the deep laughter rumbling through his chest, but in vain, as it escaped and boomed heartily throughout the room. Quickly drawing his Elizabeth into his arms, he hugged her, shaking them both in his thorough amusement. Elizabeth's knuckles were still in fists at her sides, but he didn't notice.

"Oh, Lizzie, my darling, forgive me. I do not laugh at you, nor your embarrassment, and for that I am truly sorry. I only meant to treat you with the utmost respect and propriety, but I can see that has not been the result of my guarded behavior. Come, love, if this means that much to you and you are so set on it, then I not only offer my full attention and participation, I shall even agree to you orchestrating the matter as you wish. Would that please you, my dearest?"

Elizabeth did not know what to think as her betrothed had burst into laughter embracing her and begging forgiveness. Too many emotions now battled in her head, but at last she too broke down in laughter as his strong arms rocked them back and forth on their feet. She then jumped up and kissed him, still laughing. "Truly?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.

He looked into her eyes, with a most sincere and adoring look, and nodded, "Truly."

Elizabeth took his hand and walked him over to his desk. "There," she said, pointing to the large leather and dark oak chair sitting behind it, "sit?"

Darcy humored her and nodded, walking over and sitting in the chair, then patiently waited for further instructions. He observed in great interest as Lizzie paced back and forth in thought, chewing her bottom lip. Suddenly, a smirk graced her face and she practically skipped toward him with determination before catching up her skirts in her hands and sitting astride on his 's eyes grew wide and he swallowed hard, as he breathed in that intoxicating Elizabeth scent.

Elizabeth bent down and kissed his forehead, running delicate fingertips through his dark curls. Then she kissed his eyebrow, his cheekbone, his jawline. Darcy breathed in through his mouth and out through his nose, trying to focus on the kisses and not the weight of her body on top of him. He had said she could orchestrate. He intended to keep this promise as long as he could..

Elizabeth kissed the soft flesh just under his jaw, before dipping her tongue in the secret space where his neck met his ear. Darcy inhaled sharply, and Elizabeth smiled, whispering, "I read a book in the library today."

"Excuse me?" he choked out, confused. Was she talking about books? What in the world?

"Yes," she hummed. "I read a book that i found in the library this morning. It was very interesting! I learned quite a lot.." She kissed his lips, quickly, and pulled back again to look at him.

"Well," he cleared his throat, "I can't quite imagine such an occurrence! Elizabeth Bennet, reading? Such scandal! I simply cannot believe it!" He smiled teasingly. Elizabeth, laughed and poked him between the ribs and he chuckled.

"Amusing, but truly." She kissed his lips again. "I do wonder what a gentleman like Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy of Pemberley, Derbyshire, would be doing with such scandalous reading material." The color drained from Darcy's face and he pinched the bridge of his nose, unable to make eye contact. "I see," Elizabeth chirped in mock horror, "so Mr. Darcy does indeed know that book of which I am speaking."

Darcy shook his head. "That..that would definitely explain how we find ourselves both sitting in my chair." He sighed, attempting to hide his smile. The color returned to his cheeks, now a fierce blush.

Elizabeth, for her part, was delighted by the sight she saw before her. "William! Are you embarrassed? Do you think that is the first time I have read about such things!? I am very well read.."

Darcy looked up, his eyebrows knit in thought, but the smile still playing on his lips. "Is that so, Miss Bennet? And exactly HOW MANY books about such things have you read? Please, I wish to determine if I should apologize for compromising you with my home's reading materials or not."

Elizabeth threw her head back, her laughing ringing like silver bells, her eyes dancing over the blush on her cheeks. "Not any quite of THAT nature, I admit, before today..but I certainly wasn't shocked. It was very..educational, Mr Darcy." She resumed to kissing his face seductively, her hands on each cheek.

"I have to admit, Lizzie, I would perhaps not have agreed to letting you lead had I known.." She cut him off with an open mouthed kiss. He groaned, feeling himself succumbing. Their tongues danced, a slow sensuous dance. His wrapped an arm around her lower spine while his other hand found the nape of her neck. Elizabeth loosened his cravat, sliding it off of his neck. She blushed, and then scolded herself in her mind, wrestling with the idea of being so chaste that the sight of his bare neck alone made her feel wanton.

"Wait!" she gasped, pulling back from their kiss. Darcy immediately dropped his arms and patiently gazed at her, regaining his breath. "I suddenly realize that I actually have no idea what I'm doing..I mean, reading and actually...performing..are two very different things, and I.. have you done this before, William?"

Darcy started to tell her that they still didn't have to..perform..anything at all, but a look at Elizabeth's face told him that stopping was not her intention. Dear Lizzie, she was not scared, rather insistent on doing things right, and he felt a great contentment wash over him, knowing that she trusted him enough to admit that she needed help. Elizabeth never wanted anyone's help, and it occurred to Darcy that this great honor was probably very singular to himself, that no one else would ever get to see this vulnerable side of her. At once he felt so grateful in that moment, so respectful of his position, that he simply stroked her cheek and nodded before answering, "Not for a very long time..and never like this..not with someone I loved, who loved me."

Elizabeth nodded. She knew that men of the first circle, especially once in college, had opportunities to engage in relations with an elite society of women who were experienced in these things. They didn't have to go find these women, they came to them, sometimes in parties held by fathers to welcome their sons to manhood. She didn't imagine that Darcy had been to very many or very recently. She knew his pride would have prevented him from indulging in that lifestyle. She wasn't upset, but surprisingly..relieved. She knew that he would respectfully, gently guide her. She breathed a sigh. "Talk to me."

Darcy nodded again and wrapped his arms around her hips. "I think..I mean, I have never been anyone's..first..so to speak, but I think it would be best for us to stay like this. As I said, you are in control of this, and I will guide you, if you like, but..I think the pain will be..easier, for you to manage, if you can go as slow as you like. Do you understand?" Darcy was blushing, but otherwise calm. He didn't want to hurt her, but he knew it was inevitable. However, he wouldn't take her like some animal, like so many men did with their new wives, and he relished the idea of allowing her so much power over her own body. As he had said, and meant, he had no desire to own her.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow and chewed her bottom lip. She bounced on her knees, on his lap, a couple of times, and was presently thrilled to realize that she could do so easily. Darcy rumbled and froze and managed to squeak out, "Uhum, yes, well, my love, let's not practice that part too much, or this will be over before you have a chance to really begin."

Elizabeth's eye grew wide and she covered her mouth, suppressing a giggle. "Oh, William, I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking about THAT...but now...now I am." She smiled and kissed him again, running her fingers through his curls.

He smelled like summer fields and citrus and woods and embers mixed with a touch of something sweet and warm like vanilla. It was intoxicating. She pressed her body against his, unable to get close enough, ever. Untucking and unbuttoning, before removing his shirt sleeves completely, she searched for the feeling of being closer still. He was beautiful. His skin both soft and yet full and firm, muscles like landscape under his skin..a healthy amount of dark curls dusted across his chest. Elizabeth studied his chest with her fingers, memorizing it as Home.

"Will you?" she gasped, nodding to the 4 buttons at the top of her dress. Darcy nodded and with slow, focused fingers make light work of her request. He looked into her eyes, waiting, and as a reward, she slowly pulled out her arms and pushed her dress down to her waist. Darcy inhaled and sighed deeply, seeing her bare shoulders and painfully aware that only her stays stood between him and more of her deliciously creamy, soft skin. He ran his fingers along her shoulders, before again, meeting her eyes with his.

"I need help in back, as well.." Again he nodded, running his fingers down her shoulder blades and back, finding the laces.

Elizabeth felt a shiver and her breath caught as his fingers seared her flesh in trails down her back. Oh, such a man was he. So confusing and infuriating and shy and kind and gentle and loyal, all at once. She was swimming in all of the emotion , yet aware that the only thing reaching her was the sensation of where he touched her skin. Every moment her love for him achieved new heights and depth at the same time.

Darcy felt his heart pounding in his chest, and steadied himself to stay on course, gently unlacing her stays. Every moment that passed saw her skin become more free, and his breathing was almost painful in his anticipation. He knew that he should be more concerned, with propriety, with expectations, but in her arms, here with Elizabeth-his Elizabeth-becoming hers was all that mattered any longer. Her happiness meant everything. Propriety be damned.

Elizabeth felt her stays fall, at last. His breath fell warm and thick on her breasts and she closed her eyes. She could feel him looking at her, but didn't need to look at him to know that his eyes were not there, but on her lips, waiting for her permission.

Opening her eyes, she smirked, "While I do adore your obedience and gentleness, I don't expect you to not touch me. I wish you to participate!"

At this moment, it occurred to Darcy that he had won the game before he had even acknowledged he was in it. His eyes grew dark and sparkled, from fire or mirth, they would never know. "Hmmm," he offered. "Where is it that you would like me to touch you, Elizabeth?"

Her flesh puckered into prickly hairs standing on end, and she shivered. Something had just happened, and she couldn't be certain that she minded, but somehow now he was in control, demanding her instruction, instead of obeying. This is how they communicate best, in passionate back and forth, a constant set and serve and return. She felt her stomach flip, and she exhaled, "Here," pointing to her breast.

Darcy nodded and placed a large, warm hand on the mound of flesh. Elizabeth gasped, and her stomach answered with an ache that seemed much too deep to be hunger. He kneaded her breast softly and kissed her once on the neck. He smiled and asked, "And the other?" Elizabeth nodded fiercely, and watched in wonder as his mouth closed over the tender peak he found there. Without thinking, her hands found his hair again and her body arched against him. When his tongue traced circles around the pink, puckered tip, she heard a noise she couldn't recognize as either of them, but his eyes told her that it had come from her.

His hand lifted from the first side and was replaced with his mouth there instead. Whatever feelings Elizabeth thought she had discovered in the library this morning, they suddenly seemed quite small and far away in comparison to what she felt now. It registered somewhere in her mind, that indeed she felt both the sensation of shivering and sweating all at once, like a fever and a sunburn in the dead of winter.

Suddenly, he stopped.

"What..wait..what are you doing?," she cried.

"It would seem that I am doing nothing at present, my love," he smirked, eyebrow up in his very best Lizzie impression.

"No! What? Why? No!" She grabbed his face and kissed him with such abandon, she couldn"t think. She held him in place and pushed her tongue, digging, into his mouth in search of his own, almost whimpering. A low growl rumbled into her kiss and his hands caressed her lush bottom, pushing her against his arousal, layers of cloth being the only thing between them.

"I love you, Lizzie," he mumbled into her neck through clenched teeth. She moaned again, and looked into his eyes. He could see the love, the desperation, the resilience burning there. She leaned in to kiss him, and then pressed her forehead against his. He smiled at her, through ragged breaths, until his felt her delicate, nimble fingers began to unbutton his breeches. He forced himself to grab her hand and stop her. Her brow furrowed and a spark in her eyes threatened to grow, dangerously. He quickly, breathlessly explained, "Not yet. I want to make sure you're ready. Will you trust me? I'll let you lead again once I know. I want to do our best to not hurt you. Please."

Elizabeth, confused, frustrated, but resigned, nodded. She loved him so much, but she knew how much he too loved her. Compromise was not her strength, but for him, she was trying to learn. As beads of sweat collected in the stray curls framing her face, she focused on patience, and breathing. However, breathing soon became more difficult as she watched his hands slowly lift the hem of her skirts and disappear underneath, her attentions attached. Slow, gentle hands slid softly up her knees. She watch through the fabric as the hands moved higher and higher. He rubbed his nose against her cheek, like a cat begging attention. She turned to look at him.

"Kiss me, Lizzie.."

Intoxicatingly aware of his hands on her thighs, she leaned her head down and kissed him. He pressed his lips firmer to hers and somewhere within the distraction she missed as he reached his destination of his underskirt and skin travels, until she felt his thumb gently stroke the length of the other lips and then folds he found there. It was in that touch, at that moment, that Elizabeth Bennet, for the first time in her life, stopped thinking completely. She searched for words, or sounds..but there was nothing.

Her body had taken on a life of it's own, and jerked in response to his ministrations. She watched his face, thoughtlessly, as she felt his thumb find the secret, selfish, swollen nub hidden there, and swallowed before realizing she had forgot to breathe. He was watching her carefully, studying her brow, her eyes, her mouth. Her breath hitched and her mouth parted, her breaths short but heavy. As he stroked her, rubbing tender circles against already tender bundles of nerves, the heat between her legs seemed to blossom, like a peony in spring..slowly becoming fuller in bloom. She helplessly closed her eyes and felt her hips rock against his thumb, and she heard sounds come out of her mouth that she didn't have the ability to suppress. Darcy kissed her chin, then the corner of her mouth and pressed his head into her neck. He held her, patiently, attentively.. listening and feeling in adoration.

It was all too much. Elizabeth felt an intensity, building in her chest, her stomach, where his thumb still played a crescendo under her skirts, between her legs. Her body felt as if it were reaching out, begging, searching frantically for something..and she had no idea what it was, but for a brief moment she was afraid she going to die. 'Perhaps my soul is escaping for the heavens!,' she thought.

Then it happened. The answer was found, and she dug her fingers into his back and cried out..she felt like her entire body was exploding into one limitless burst before she swam in the euphoria slowly floating down like a shooting star, safe in his arms. As the aftershocks left her body, she felt his smile against her neck. She rested her head on his shoulder, and sat there basking in the afterglow for a few moments.

Darcy was pleased. He had pleased her, been patient in seeking her joy first. He had made her feel like no one else had ever made her feel, and again he rejoiced in knowing that it had again been a secret side of Lizzie that no one else would ever see. In that moment, he felt as if he too had caught a falling star, and his wish had come true all at once.

After a few minutes, he started to wonder if she had fallen asleep, and lifted his head to check, but Elizabeth, purred into his ear in response, "Oh no, you're not getting out of our agreement that easily."

Darcy chuckled, and kissed her hair. "No I didn't imagine I would! But Miss Bennet, I must say I am somewhat offended! Do believe that was easy for me?"

Elizabeth giggled kisses down his neck, "No, sir, I do not. in fact, I am most certain that it was quite hard."

Darcy felt a blush threaten at his understanding of her meaning, but it was swept away in gasp as he felt press her core against his lap. He groaned and could feel her humidity against him, his pants becoming uncomfortably tight. Again she dipped her tongue behind his ear, and proceeded to nibble down his neck to his collarbone and her hands caressing every inch of his bare skin they could find.

He had to find her first. Hands still hidden he let his fingers glide along the silky wetness he had brought there and as she kissed him, he wrapped his arm around her waist and slid a finger slowly inside of her. Elizabeth cried out and pulled him closer against her so their skin melded down to their waists. She kissed him, with such unbridled passion and confidence, and he hungrily returned the attention. Slowly he built her up, savoring her warmth and when he could tell she was getting close again, he pulled his hand away and rested it on her hip. Breaking the kiss, he breathed, "Alright, my love. I promised."

Elizabeth kissed him again and again while unbuttoning his breeches. It occurred to her that they were already straining to contain him, and it amused her to imagine it trapped, and her, it's rescuer, come to set it free. When every button was undone, some unearthly mix of a sob and a moan filled her lungs. Elizabeth was suddenly overcome with not lust, not fire, but contentment and love. " I love you, William. I could not ask for a better man to forever bind my life, body and soul to."

Darcy stroked her cheek, and saw the change of her eyes. It humbled him. He could not ask or wish for anything more wonderful than her love. "Thank you, " he smiled. "I have never loved anything or anyone as I do you."

They kissed again, a slow kiss that spoke the words of that vow they would soon make in front of others at their wedding, but in silence now to each other. The promise to be by each other's side, always, no matter what may come.

"Elizabeth, take me as your husband."

She nodded, tears in her eyes, and gave the smallest smile. She lifted herself up and closed her eyes, feeling his length waiting to meet her. She pressed her forehead against his and carefully lowered herself onto him, slowing taking him inside of her. He never looked away, eyes fixed to her face, both joyous and terrified at once. He steadied her hips and gently guided, encouraging her to take her time in gentle whispers. The pain was sharp, but transient, and soon was forgotten and overruled by pleasure. She reassured him and he relaxed. They settled into a gentle rhythm, and their cries and whispers filled the room. It didn't last very long, but it was perfect and beautiful, they found their release together. And the last six months of tortured emotions and uncertainty, escaped with it, and they sighed contentedly in each other's arms.

* * *

After about twenty minutes passed, and the sunlight threatened to cast shadows that Darcy knew to be that of midday. Their family would be home soon. Reluctantly they came apart, and helped each other redress. Darcy peppered kisses on every inch of her skin the moment before covering it. And soon, the kisses were buried under fern green muslin, secret gifts and promises that only Elizabeth and Darcy knew existed.

Remembering the box with the ring in his coat pocket, he retrieved it and removed the ring. Elizabeth watched lovingly as he slid his mother's ring onto her finger. The gold and silver band with diamonds and emeralds intertwined like flowers on vines was more beautiful than any she had seen, and yet held an understated elegance. "Thank you," she whispered. A look of satisfied pride and joy decorated William's face as they kissed once more, before Elizabeth snuck quickly up to her room to change and Darcy walked out the front door to await the return of Jane, Georgiana and Mrs. Gardiner.

Darcy could not help the dimpled smile consuming his face as he thought how happy his day had been already. He decided to let it play out, at least until the other ladies returned. He smiled unabashedly for another 10 minutes before he heard the carriage coming up the long and winding drive. He willed himself to present with nothing more notable than a smile showing no teeth, and took a deep breath. It seemed he had left his normal disinterested mask somewhere in the study..for it was nowhere to be found despite his efforts.

As the carriage came to a stop at the front steps, Georgiana waved excitedly before allowing the footman to help her out. "Brother! You look positively radiant! Did your London business go well?," Georgie asked.

"Yes, Sundrop, it did! Though my business when I returned went even better!" he laughed despite himself.

"Mr Darcy!," Elizabeth, now perfectly presentable, chirped from behind him, causing him to jump. Had he accidentally said something!? He couldn't think..

Elizabeth fell into a fit of laughter, hooking her arm through his and resting an apologetic head on his arm. "Were you going to tell everyone without me?"

"Of course not, Mrs Darcy, ehm, Elizabeth," he winked and she smiled proudly.

"Mrs Darcy!?" Jane and Georgiana exclaimed in unison. Mrs. Gardiner raised her eyebrows cautiously.

"Well, I suppose you can't call her that until Sunday, after the wedding."

Jane and Georgie squealed with laughter, rushing to hug Elizabeth before following up with similar affections for Darcy.

"Did you ask her, brother, or did she finally give up and ask you?"

"He asked me," Elizabeth laughed, "but it is I taking him as my husband, because that is how he asked me."

The sisters clapped and smiled contentedly before they hurried excitedly into the house, following the footmen who had unloaded their treasures, tittering happily about what could be used for the wedding.

Aunt Gardiner slowly walked up the stairs and met the happy couple with discerning eyes before she nodded and hugged Lizzie and kissed Darcy on the cheek. "I would have taken the girls on a shopping trip earlier in the week if you had only asked, William." She laughed and continued up the steps and headed inside.

Darcy hugged Elizabeth, and whispered in her ear in his delicious baritone, "You realize, dearest, that you already took me as your husband."

Elizabeth flashed her most radiant and salacious smile, replying, "Yes, I do! But you're going to make everyone suspect us if you start calling me Mrs. Darcy now!"

"Hmm. Well, let them. For that is a joy that I shall never again deny myself, Mrs. Elizabeth Darcy."

And Elizabeth simply beamed at her husband, because for once, perhaps for the first time since they had met, she had absolutely no argument.

THE END


	2. Author Note

A/N:

Updated now! Also, I imagine Pemberley to be a place where people are comfortable and safe. Considerations of the Ton do not exist in private company here. ;) I urge you to enjoy a suspension of belief if you do not consider certain emotions appropriate for the time for one of ODC. I would not go so far as to call them OOC, just relaxed and happy. Thanks and hope you enjoy!


End file.
